<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Silence &amp; Song by sanvitheartificer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088032">Between Silence &amp; Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvitheartificer/pseuds/sanvitheartificer'>sanvitheartificer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), used to be part of a series but is now Non-Canon so just a generic uncle perry verse basically, which means the title and summary should probably be fixed but WHATEVER</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvitheartificer/pseuds/sanvitheartificer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Family-centric snippet from a universe with human Perry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Candace Flynn &amp; Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Between Silence &amp; Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle Perrrrrry, why do we even have to learn cursive?” Candace said, flopping onto the couch dramatically.</p><p>Uncle Perry was draped across the back of the couch, because Uncle Perry did weird stuff like that. He somehow managed to look even more comfortable than Candace, even though <em> she </em>was the one on the cushions. He raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Homework for English class,” Candace explained. “We have to do this whole worksheet in cursive! And write out the alphabet twice!”</p><p>“<em>Cursive is useful. If you learn to write it, you could read your Grandma Winifred's letters without help. And you could write out your homework a lot faster,</em>” Uncle Perry signed.</p><p>Candace wrinkled her nose. “You should just do this worksheet for me. Your handwriting is so pretty!”</p><p>Uncle Perry chitter-laughed, and reached for her notebook. Eyes wide, Candace handed it to him. She'd never expected that to actually work!</p><p>Uncle Perry took the pen and paper and scribbled something that looked unfairly fancy even upside down, and then handed it back to Candace.</p><p><em>Candace is the Queen of the Cursive Butterflies!</em> It read, with little looping butterflies making patterns around the words.</p><p>Candace giggled. “Okay, okay! I'll do my cursive homework, but you have to draw me as the Cursive Queen,” she pronounced.</p><p>Uncle Perry grinned back. “<em>Deal.</em>”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>